Perished Away Forever
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU - She opened her eyes, and looked under water. It was blurry, but she didn’t know if that was because of the water, or just her eyes; everything and everyone were just a blur to her for sometime now.


**A/N – I'm in the most horrible mood anyone could ever be in. Nobody gets it, and it's making me mad… why can't they just leave me alone? I was going to cut, and then I decided that this story would be a better outcome for it. In this story Ryan never came to Newport. Since he didn't come, Marissa's live finally got too much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Perished Away Forever.**

Marissa Cooper was looking out her window, into a rainy day. She loved the rain, it seemed to match her live so much at the moment; dark, cold, and lonely. She thought about the last time it had rained, she was so bummed because it had ruined her plans with Summer that day… now she wished it would ruin her plans everyday so she could hide in her bedroom all the time.

She stared at the pool in her backyard. The huge rain droplets pouring down into it, making it look like an ocean with waves. She once dreamed of jumping off the end of the pier into the rippling white water, then the waves taking her so far under she couldn't get back up even if she wanted to, so she let the waves take her down.

She couldn't quite recall when she started to feel this way, but it was long enough ago. It might have been about a year or more, she stopped counting the months. She looked in from the window and around her pitch black room. She had turned the lights off because she hated to look at her body anymore. Why? Because it was cut and bruised and broken, and it was all because of her… nobody else.

She closed her eyes and got off her bed very slowly. She wanted to do this for along time, and she didn't know why it had taken her such a time to do it. Tonight would be the perfect night.

She walked over to her balcony, and threw open the two glass doors. She looked at the pretty woodwork and glass… it would be the last time she would ever see any of it again. Tonight was the perfect night.

She walked out into the pouring rain; it soaked her in a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes, and then opened them to look at the Newport scenery one last time. It looked dark and grey, but she couldn't tell if that was because of the rainy weather, or just her eyes; she hadn't seen the worlds color for a long time now.

She placed her small slender hands onto the railing of the banister that was supposed to hold you back from falling… she would fight that fact, she would indeed fall over the edge. She just hoped she would finally end all of it. After all, what was there to live for anymore? She let the long held back tears fall.

Her small frame shook as she climbed to the top of the rail, the wind was cold. When she got to the top of the rail, she looked down at the pool underneath her. The fall would be certain to kill her, but if it didn't she would just let herself fall to the bottom like in her dream. This would be the end… nothing or anyone could stop her now, she was too far gone.

The rain fell to the ground, mixed with her tears as well. She rocked back and forth on the small little piece of wood that her live depended on. She wished that it would just come away from under her feet so she wouldn't have to actually jump; jumping meant suicide, falling meant accident.

She bit her raw tender lip, it hurt and she tasted the tint of blood coming off of it, but she continued to bite at it; it was her habit. She sighed and decided it was now or never; she chose now. She rocked back and forth one last time, only this time she fell over the edge towards the ground.

When she was falling it was hard to catch her breath. The air sped around her at speeds she thought only a racer could reach. It was actually peaceful… well more peaceful then she would have ever thought anyways, after all, she was about to die.

It felt like hours before she hit the cold yet burning water, where in reality it was only a matter of seconds. It stung, and took her breath away even more then the falling air already had. It hit her like a thousand knifes ripping and tearing her already wind raw skin.

She opened her eyes, and looked under water. It was blurry, but she didn't know if that was because of the water, or just her eyes; everything and everyone were just a blur to her for sometime. She closed them again, and coughed out the last bit of remaining air. She opened her eyes, and she seen little black dots covering her already blurry vision. She felt her neck bones tighten and her throat burn with the need of oxygen.

She finally gave in, and let the chlorinated water fill her lungs in place of oxygen… then she could think or see anymore.

--

Summer Roberts got up on the small stage of the church and wiped her tears away. Her best friend had killed herself, and she blamed it on herself. She didn't know why Marissa had killed herself, but she blamed it on herself anyway; it was something that she always did.

"I wrote this when I was crying on Coop's bed the other day," Summer started, and her voice cracked. She had found a poem that Marissa must have been keeping till she finally ended it. "And I thought that she would maybe want this read. I miss her so much… she was my best friend, and I thought I knew everything about her… I guess not. Anyways… I hope you like it." She finished before starting to read the poem she had written.

_Perished Away Forever_

_She didn't deserve to die,  
Perished away forever,  
Nobody to ever see her again._

_So young and joyful,  
Perished away forever,  
Never to see those wonderful eyes again._

_She was loved by many,  
Perished away forever,  
Never to hear her voice again._

_I was her best friend, at least I think she thought of me as that,  
Perished away forever  
never to hear your laugh again._

_I thought I knew everything about you,  
After all, you were my best friend, and even if it was only a few days ago,  
I miss you…._

Summer made her way off the stage, and sat down next to her best friend's parents, she was bawling her eyes out. Her best friend was gone, never to return; perished away forever.

**A/N- Well now, doesn't this suck majorly. I couldn't think of anything else though, and I'm, sorry if I wasted you time. Please review anyway. I also meant to get this up eariler, and work on something else, but the login button for Fanfiction wasn't working, and if I started another story, it would drive me insane. **


End file.
